fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Bashed! (transcript)
This article is a transcript of the The Fairly OddParents episode, "Birthday Bashed!" from Season 6, which aired on July 9, 2009. Script [[Timmy Turner|'Timmy']]: 'At last! The official start of the greatest day ever! My birthday! [[Cosmo|'Cosmo]]' '''and [[Wanda|'Wanda']]': Happy birthday, Timmy! '''Timmy: It's a great day to celebrate moi. Cosmo: 'It's also the day that Crocker plans his annual surprise attack. '''Timmy: '''Oh yeah... I wish his garage would collapse. '''Denzel Crocker: '''At last! I finally developed the ultimate fairy-catching... *''Garage collapses* ''UGH! '''Timmy: '''Okay guys! What's the dizzle on this special occasion? '''Wanda: '''We start with a backyard carnival... ''*Poofs up carnival tents* ''Entertainment - Chip Skylark is confirmed. Move on to presents, then the world's biggest birthday cake, topped by... '''Cosmo: '...Juandissimo? [[Juandissimo Magnifico|'''Juandissimo]]: *Disguised as Timmy* Feliz cumpleaños, ''to my gorgeous self, hahaha... Timmy, look at how stupid I am! '''Cosmo: '''How did Timmy get on top of the cake? '''Timmy: '''That's your present? A bad impression of me? '''Juandissimo: '''Well, I admit it's not perfect... but check out the big, puffy ''dientes! Timmy: 'No! Check out Poof's impression of me! Show him, Poof! [[Poof|'Poof]]: ''*'Inhales air and turns into Timmy* Poof, poof! '''Juandissimo: '''I've been defeated. Here's a picture of me instead. But I am staying for the party! You throw amazing parties! For someone who's never been invited to any... '''Timmy: '''Oh yeah! And this year's birthday bash is gonna rock! [[Jorgen Von Strangle|'Jorgen Von Strangle]]: 'I was eardropping and couldn't help but overhear you say it was your birthday! Allow me to give you my present! ''*Poofs up CD and television with DVD player and inserts CD into it* '' '''TV Screen: '''How to deal with losing your fairies. [[Adam West|'Adam West]]: '''Hello there, special children. I am film star and handsome narrator, Adam West. As we know, fairy godparents are assigned to kids in need of help and according to Da Rules, when each kid reaches that certain, older age, their fairies have to leave them, forever. '''Denzel Crocker: '''MY FAIRIES! '''Timmy: '''Not loving this present... '''Jorgen: '''Wait! It gets better! '''Adam West: '''This video is full of tips on how to deal with having your best friends and any memory of them ripped away. It'll help when you grow into that bitter adult with nagging feeling something's missing in your life. '''Denzel Crocker: '''I am a bitter adult with something missing in my life! '''Adam West: '''So happy birthday and here's to losing your fairies. '''TV Screen: '''The End '''Cosmo: '''Great present! I love the ending! '''Timmy: '''What? I am losing my fairies? '''Wanda: '''How long does he have? '''Jorgen: '''What is today? Saturday... one, two, three... today! '''Timmy, Cosmo '''and Wanda: TODAY?! 'Jorgen: '''We will do the extraction right after party! Now, where's the ice cream? I want to get my dairy on! '''Timmy: '''Uh, there is no party today! 'Cause, it's not my birthday! '''Wanda: '''Todooodoo... *''Poofs away carnival and Cosmo's popcorn* 'Cosmo: '''Aww... '''Jorgen: '''Ha! I know it's your birthday, because I have it written down in my 'Ruin a Kid's Life At-A-Glance' planner! ''*Opens the planner at page that reads "Ruin Turner's life". Timmy rips it off and puts it in Cosmo's mouth* 'Cosmo: '''Papercut! '''Timmy: '''I don't see anything here that proofs is my birthday and since there's no proof, you can't take my fairies. '''Jorgen: '''You win this round, Turner. But, I sniff out the birthday party better than anyone! *''Sniffs* ''Right now, I smell one at Tommy Tountingel's house. He is losing his fairies and he is a big crier! This should be fun! But I'll be back! '''Timmy: '''Okay guys, party's cancelled, I don't want presents, I don't want cake and I don't want Jorgen to take you guys away. '''Wanda: '''But what if your parents throw you a party? '''Timmy: '''Don't panic! My parents forget my birthday every year! There's no way they are throwing me a party! [[Mr Turner|'Mr Turner]]: 'Oh Timmy! Can you help us with this party stuff?! '''Cosmo: '''Is it time to panic now? ''*Bites his nails* 'Timmy: '''Uh, yep... *screams* I can't let Jorgen see any signs of a party! [[Mrs Turner|'Mrs Turner]]: 'Hi, Timmy! Guess what we... '''Timmy: '''WE CAN'T HAVE CAKE IN THIS HOUSE! '''Mr '''and '''Mrs Turner: '''Why not? '''Timmy: '''Because, of, pie lovers! You know how they hate cake! Do you want a riot on your hands!? *Runs into the kitchen and hides cake in the oven* Now quick, get out of here before pie lovers show up! I think I hear them coming! '''Mr Turner: '''Ah! Pie people are scary people! '''Mrs Turner: '''They are frosting hating freaks! ''*Timmy's parents run into a car and drive away* '''Timmy: '''Okay, what's next? '''Jorgen: ''*Shows up in Timmy's closet* Aha! My cake detector just went crazy! And where there is cake, there is birthday! Huh? ''*Sees Cosmo, Wanda and Juandissimo disguised as Timmy playing checkers* Wanda: 'No cake here! '''Juandissimo: '''Just us very sexy godkids! '''Jorgen: '''Don't try to distract me with that Latin accent and that new buff bod, Turner! It's your birthday and I cannot be fooled! ''*Teleports away with words 'I'll be back'* 'Wanda: '''Now that's what I call "Timmy-impersonating teamwork"! '''Juandissimo: '*''Takes Poof off his face, who turns back to normal* ''By the way, the ''niño ''needs a diaper change... '''Wanda: '''One? '''Juandissimo: ''Dos.'' Delivery Guy: 'Here's your balloons, little buddy! '''Timmy: '*''Shoots down balloons*'' 'Delivery Guy: '''Not the reaction I usually get, but alright... big bouncy castle is here too... '''Timmy: '''Not for long... *Jumps on bouncy castle and unplugs it*'' '''Jorgen: ''*Teleports under Timmy's bed* Aha! My bounce house detector is off the chart! And bounce houses mean birthday party! '''Wanda: '*Poofs up mariachi band and disguises Juandissimo and Poof as Timmy* Juandissimo: ''*Dances next to Jorgen*'' Jorgen: 'Turner! I didn't know you danced the tango! '''Juandissimo: '''Are you going to talk or dance? ''*Jorgen and Juandissimo dance tango* '''Jorgen: '''How do you talk without moving your lips? It's kind of creepy... Olé! '''Timmy: ''*screams and then falls down* ''Ahh... okay, cake, balloons, moonbounce, all gonzo! ''*hears clown noise* ''Party entertainment? This looks like a job for... ''*rips his shirt off to reveal a superhero costume* ''Detour Man! ''*jumps and instantly falls down* ''Can't fly...Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts